Reaping the Raven
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Reaper. Number 13. That's what they called her. She wasn't born, she was created, meant only as a tool to be usedto kill, to erase. She was neither mutant, nor was she human. Her soul was split, leaving her in prieces. And more vulnerable than before.
1. Reaper

**A/N: Hey people this is my first X-Men story, so no flamers. Constuctive criticism is allowed though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 1 - Reaper**

Mrmr mrmr mrmr

That's all I hear. Every day. It's the only thing I can understand.

* * *

Where am I? Who am I? What am I? These are questions I cannot answer. I see nothing around me, just nothingness. It's just dark and cold. Cold but warm. What is this? Is there anyone here who can tell me, who can answer me?

* * *

"Open your eyes," something says to me. I don't want to. I like it in here. It's quiet. I like quiet. "Open your eyes now, Number 13," it tells me again. Why? Why does it want me to open my eyes? What are my eyes. I do not know. There are so many things I do not know. What is _Number 13_? Is that me? Is that what I am?

* * *

I want to see. Things put stuff in me, stuff I do not know. I know some things now. I know where my eyes are, how to listen, how to breath. But I still don't have answers. I want to know who I am. I want to know _what_ I am.

* * *

I lay on the ground, injured and wounded. I don't remember anything, just images and people. Some are things I imagine, but others I have no clue. I remember one. A girl, older than me, and a woman. She has kind eyes.

I hear a heartbeat. It walks closer to me. I try to concentrate on it. It seems as though I was injured. My body is cold and numb. I don't really feel anything. I have clothes, so I am not embarressed when the person who finds me is a guy. He looks as though he didn't know whether to be afraid or stunned. "What do you want? Go away or I'll kill you," I lie to him. I cannot use my powers. He merely walks closer to me. I try to srike at him with my sharp fingernails, but miss. He has greenish hair, but fair colored skin. When I look closer I see that he has green eyes.

He laughs. I'm a feisty one, he says. I do not know the term feisty, but I take it as an insult. I get up, wanting now more than ever to kill him. "Hey, calm down, I'm only here to help," he said. I almostfall, but he catches me. "My name is Tech. What's yours?"

"I am Reaper."

* * *

"Reaper, let's go," a girl says. I grow tired of this. I am used in the gang, and there is only one other like me, and that was Tech. He has made me a gift, to help me hide my true colors. He has a power I do not know.

"No," I tell her. She threatens me. I tell her I want to leave the gang. She hits me. I know this feeling in my stomach. It is hate, it is anger, it is what fuels me, like gasoline to a fire in my belly. I want to kill again.

More people come to her aid, and they have chains, bats, and other things to hurt me with. I hold no fear. I stand my ground. I have seen what happens to people when they leave the gang. They are beaten to a bloody pulp, and left for dead.

Someone swings at me. I duck and concentrate on his heart. It stops beating suddenly, and he drops to the ground. He is dead, just like how all the others will be. More people try to attack me, and fail. All those who attack fall dead. I hear a loud sound, like a gunshot. I know what is is, and before I could do anything, I felt a searing pain in my side. I was shot. I was hurting, hurting like nothing I've known. I feel something else. It is called fear. Fear takes away my anger, and my hate. It is like an animal in my belly. It rakes its claws against my insides and bones, tearing me from the inside out.

Tech tries to stop the person from killing me. It is the girl who hit me. "Hurry, run away!" he tells me. "Run away before she kills you!" I let my power surround me. I know where I want to go. I don't know where it is though. I heard about it. It is a place for mutants like me could go. I think it was Westchester Mansion. The man who owned it was called Charles Xavier.

* * *

I am hurt, hungry, and tired. I lost so much blood, and I feel sick to my stomach. I have been traveling for a few days, and I haven't found it yet. I grow so tired. I fall. I was up so high that I was going to die if I hit the ground. I figured it would be better than dying from blood loss.

Just before I hit the pavement, I stopped. I don't know why. I lingered a few feet above ground, andgrew more tired with each passing second. I see two people looking at me, both women. One had white hair and eyes with a color I could not tell, my vision was blurry. The other one was what I guessed was holding me up. She had redish hair, and eyes I, yet again, could not tell the color.

"Jean, she's hurt. Let her down," the white haired woman said. She let me down, and felt as though I never hit the ground, she put me down so gently. The white haired woman came closer to me, and I could see my reflection in her eyes. I could see myself. I was ready to give up, to lie here and die. She had something in her eyes, something that I couldn't describe. It was weird, and yet comforting at the same time. I had realized something.

I didn't want to die. I wanted help, to have someone help me. I want to be able to trust and be trusted. Could I trust her? "Charles..." I tried to say, but my voice wouldn't speak. I felt something in my mind move. I felt as though someone was peering through my thoughts. I was frantic. Charles, Charles Xavier. Please help me, I want to find Westchester Mansion. Please help me, please...help. Water brimmed my eyes, and fell. I hurt so much, I was so badly hurt. I wanted help.

I felt darkness surrounding me, trying to pull me down. I fought against it, trying to keep myself awake. I wanted help, but I was so _tired_. I couldn't help but let myself succumb to the darkness that overtook me.

**Review review review! Please?**


	2. Kitty and Rogue

**A/N: Hey people this is my first X-Men story, so no flamers. Constuctive criticism is allowed though. And I want no crap on how she's like Logan or anything. I already deleted this story once. If I hear anyone saying anything about that, I'm gonna delete it for good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 2 - Kitty and Rogue**

I slip in and out of the darkness. I can't feel anything anymore. No more pain, no more fear, no more anger or hate. I hear people speak, talk about me, and I feel someone prod my thoughts. I want to resist, to fight back, but I can't. I'm too weak. I don't like feeling weak. I await for the darkness to consume me again.

* * *

I see nothing in this darkness. I try to resist the one entering my mind, trying to search my memories. Anger boils in my belly. I'm afraid to break loose again. I wanted help. I feel as though someone is trying to comfort me. Trying. But I feel the anger and hate boiling again. I don't like this anymore. I want to sleep, a never ending sleep.

* * *

_Sleep. I am back in the darkness, the one I was born from. I remember someone. She was there with me, created the same way I was. I can't remember much._

_I see her. She is like me, so much like me, but so much more different. Her body was a mixture of a glossy brown and white. She had golden eyes, and lips that were a sort of blue color. Her hair was a glossy brown also, and she looked as though she had a mask on. I want to remember her name so badly. She knew mine._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_She giggles. "My name is Osprey."_

* * *

I wake up again. I don't know where I am. I don't feel hatred, or anger. I don't even feel fear. I feel warm and comfortable. It feel like I have no reason to be afraid, or to be angry and hateful. There is someone else in the place with me. She was the same woman I saw before, the reddish haired woman. She seemed to be unafraid of me, so I had nothing against her.

"Who are you?" I ask her. The question sounded familiar, like I had asked someone it not too long ago. She looks at me, and walks over. Something flies over with her. I fall off of the table, and scurry away. Fear was in my belly, like an animal caged. It clawed and clawed away at my skin, threatening to tear out.

The woman stops. She must tell that I am afraid. She smiles slightly. "I'm Jean Grey. I mean you no harm," she tells me. She comes a bit closer. I can tell she's trying not to startle me again. I frown. "I'm not an animal. If I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already," I growl. She backs away. Her heart is racing. Anger is starting to replace fear. It boils, like water. It runs through my veins, much like my own blood. Jean steps away even farther. She looks as though she is about to run out of the room. She can tell.

I feel another heartbeat. Maybe two. It isn't mine, nor was it hers. I see the doors slide open, and a man enters the room. He looks old. He was in a wheelchair, and he had no hair. His heartbeat was calm, even in my presence. He wasn't afraid of me. I see another man following behind him. He is wearing something around where his eyes should have been. His heart was trying to steady itself. He wasn't as scared as Jean, but wasn't as calm as the man in the wheelchair.

They focus on me, trying to come toward me. I give them a menacing look. It scares Jean, startles the man with weird eyes, but doesn't affect wheelchair man. His heart remained calm. The anger slowly started to fade away. The bubbling in my belly calmed down, and soon I was emotionless again. He smiles at me. It was weird to me. I couldn't tell the emotion he had. I searched his face for any clues. No menace, no anger, no fear. He acted as though I was nothing to be afraid of.

"It seems as though your powers are based off of your emotions," he said. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is Scott," he said, nodding to the man with weird eyes, "and I see you've already met Jean Grey." I nodded my head slightly. He wheeled his chair closer to me. "You've have nothing to be afraid of here." Jean tries to walk toward me again, and I try to move away, but I can't. I had cornered myself.

I give her an if-you-try-anything-I-swear-to-god-I'll-kill-you look. I could see plainly that she wanted to help me. I lower my head a bit, so that she would know that I would let her. I now realize that my chest was still hurting, and I was hungry. She heard my stomach growl, and I put my head on my knees in embarrassment. She laughed slightly. Xavier and Scott must see this as being okay, so they leave.

My stomach growled again. I feel as though I'm gonna be sick. Jean tries to help me up. I stick my tongue out at her. She laughes. I don't get it. Usually when I did that to people it made them angry. "Here, I need to check a few more things, and then we can go eat." She pulls me over back to the table like a child.

"I need to inspect your wound," she says. She gently lifts up my shirt, and I hold it so she could see. It still hurt. She tried to see if there was an infection in it, and when she prodded it, I cried out in pain. It suddenly hurt to breath. I try to calm myself before fear or anger took over, and the pain went away. She gently put some stuff on it, trying not to put me in pain again. It smelled funny. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and scrunched my eyes shut. When she saw my expression, she laughed again. "How come everything I do is so funny to you?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "It's nothing," she said.

I pulled my shirt back down, and hopped off the table. By now, I was no longer hungry. I was ravenous. I wanted to bolt out the door, but I noticed something. My watch was gone. I stared at Jean angrily. "I didn't take it. The Professor has it," she said laughing. I gave her a dirty look. "Well, come on. Your not going to get any food just from standing there." She walked out of the room, so I had nowhere to go but follow.

I looked around the mansion as we walked. The place was huge. I couldn't believe this was Westchester Mansion. I had heard rumors about the place, but I didn't expect it to be this big. I heard talking, and soon many heartbeats filled my head. It gave me a splitting headache, and I clutched my head. The sounds of many hearts reverberated through my head, and I couldn't even hear Jean speak to me. It hurt so much, I wanted to scream. The sounds soon faded away, and I could hear Jean.

"Are you okay?" she asked, startled. She looked worried. I couldn't tell if it was for me or from me. Her racing was beating rapidly, but not racing like before. I nodded my head. "I-I'm fine," I try to say. I had never experienced something like that before, so it only made sense that my heart was beating rapidly as well.

I stood up, shaken, and tried to walk. After a while, the jelly feeling in my legs went away, and Jean and I walked onward. I felt two more heartbeats, and assumed that the were running. As I was about to turn the corner, I felt something run through me, and someone hit me. I fell to the ground, and looked at the girl. She had brown hair, with a streak of white. She finally saw me, and freaked out. She pulled off me in an instant. I gave her a confused look. She gave me the same expression. She stuck her hand out, and gently tapped me on the shoulder. Nothing happened. She let her hand linger for a moment. After receiving nothing of a reaction, she yelped and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god, finally! Human interaction!" she shouted. Jean smiled. The girl finally let go of me, and smiled. "Sorry about that. My name is Rogue. The one that ran through you was Kitty." I heard the other one coming back, and I turned to face her. She had her brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Sorry about that," Kitty told me. "Force of habit." I shrugged my shoulders to let her know I was okay with it. "Just don't do it again."

"Hey Kitty look at this," Rogue said excitedly. She put her bare hand on my shoulder. "I don't affect her." Kitty jumped up and down and smiled. My stomach growled, completely ruining the moment. I also heard Jean's, Rogue's, and Kitty's stomachs growling also. "Well, instead of standing here babbling, how about we go and get something to eat." Jean suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

Jean lead the way, while we followed. As we entered the room, I saw so many kids that I couldn't hear all the heartbeats running through my head. I had never seen so many mutant kids before. But I felt different from them. I knew none of them were created the same way I was. I was tempted to turn around and run away. Before I had the chance, Kitty and Rogue both grabbed my hand at the same time, and pulled me toward a table. I was seated in a chair. There were two boys sitting at the table also.

"This is Bobby and John. Bobby's power is controlling ice, and John controls fire," Rogue told me. "What can you do?" I froze. I tried to think of something. "Something I'm not proud of. I'm not comfortable telling you, and I refuse to show you." That was the most I would tell them. Until i could trust them more. "Then tell us your name," John said. I had a feeling I wouldn't like him much. "My name is Reaper."

They each gave me a strange look. "I got the name because of my power. My real name is Raven."

**Review review review.**


	3. Nightmares or Memories?

**A/N: Hey people this is my first X-Men story, so no flamers. Constuctive criticism is allowed though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. Raven, Osprey, and Tech belong to me.**

**Chapter 3 - Nightmares or Memories?**

_"Raven, come on," Osprey laughed. They were playing outside their apartment in Los Angeles._ _"But mommy said to stay inside," the little girl said. She felt someone grab her, and all she saw was darkness. Something was arousing, waiting to attack. Eyes the color of blood stared at her through the darkness. Sickening yellow teeth gleamed at her, dripping with their venom. The thing stared at her, eyeing her hungrily. It pounched, teeth baring..._

"Raven, wake up!" Rogue was yelling, trying to wake up the screaming girl. Raven darted out of bed, feeling cold and sick to her stomach. She pushed Rogue aside, and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet as dinner made it's reappearance. As she emptied the contents of her stomach, she felt someone move her hair out of her face.

Rogue was trying to keep most of her hair out of the way, but a few strand had suffered horribly. If she planned on going back to bed anytime soon, she was going to have to take a shower. Raven rested her head against the rim of the toilet, still sick to her stomach. She knew that she had nothing left to encore, and now she was hungry again.

She had no clue as to what was going on with her. That had never happened before. Was it because of the food she ate? Or was it the, the thing she saw. She was no longer tired, and after what just happened, she wasn't planning on going back to bed anytime soon. She slowly let herself breath in and out, trying to relax her panicking heart.

"Hey, Rave, are you gonna be okay?" Rogue asked. Raven nodding her head, flushed the toilet, and opened the bathroom window. "Where you going?" she asked as Raven propped herself on the window. "For a fly."

She jumped, feeling the cool night air hit her skin. The tranformation completed itself just before she hit the ground. She spread her wings and soared. She could feel the wind currents help her up, and carry her. Raven completed a circle around the mansion, and flew around the area she knew.

Someone was walking the streets. She flew down for a closer look, and upon inspection she knew who he was. It was Tech, the boy who had saved her life from the bitch. She flew and landed on the concrete pavement in front of him. She transformed back into her natural form, and he was surprised.

"Raven, it's so good to see you," he said as he ran up and hugged her. Under the street light, it felt kind of strange. His heart sounded as though it was racing a hundred miles an hour, but he didn't seem afraid of her.

"What are you doing in New York?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for a place called Westchester Mansion. I heard it was a safe place for mutants," he told her.

"I know where that is. I live there now."

"Really? I need to get there, I'm kind of in some trouble," he said, blushing.

"More counterfeiting?" Raven asked him, smirking. She knew what he was good at, and technology wasn't the only thing. He was a good con man, and excellent at counterfeiting.

"So, why are you up at this ungodly hour?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I had...sleeping issues." He nodded his head.

"How about instead of standing around, we go to the Mansion," she suggested. She transformed back into a raven, and flew as he followed. Something kept walking through her mind, and it was starting to irritate her. It was the creature from her dream, yet is seemed more realistic than the dream. It was almost as if she had seen that before. It was familiar yet strange. Everytime she tried to shove it out of her mind, it would always come back.

"_Raven, where are you?_' a voice in her head asked. The Professor. _Not far from the mansion. I have Tech with me, so I'm not worried_.

_That's good. So you found the wandering mutant. Please bring him to the mansion as soon as possible. Thank you._

_No problem. _The Professor found her through her thoughts, so was he able to see the dream she had? It didn't matter anymore, it was over and done. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

_"Wake up Raven," it whispered. "Wake up, Raven. Do as I tell you, wake up!" It's bloody eyes stared, glistening fangs at her bare throat. She could feel it's hot breath panting on her charcoal grey skin. "Wake up, or I'll have to..." is started to say as it slid is jaws around her throat._

Raven woke up once again, as startled as before. This time she had managed not to wake up anyone. She wasn't as sick as before, but had woken up in a cold sweat. She felt around her neck. It was still warm where the creature was panting. It was so real, so vivid, it was almost as if it was there, in the room _with_ her.

She walked to the bathroom, and flipped on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror. All she saw was herself. Raven stripped down to nothing, and turned on the hot water for a shower. She knew she was the only one up at 4:30 in the morning, but after having two nightmares in a row, she was _not_ going back to sleep.

The hot water burned her skin, until it turned a reddish grey. As she was washing, she felt something along her throat. It felt like teeth marks, like something had bitten her, or at least _tried_ to. It was too large to be that of a normal predator, but she tried to ignore it. She grbbed a towel off the rack, and shut off the water.

As she stepped out of the shower into fog and walked to the mirror again. She wiped the condensation off of it so she could see her face. But she noticed a tint of red in her eyes and before she turned away the mirror cracked in half, splitting her face. She staared as one side stayed the same while the other changed. The skin darkened, spikes erupted from from her wrist to her shoulders, each with a spurt of blood. Now she stared at the part the part that looked too familiar.

The darker side of the mirror slowly started to feed upon the other side, the side that was normal. She screamed as she punched the glass. Blood ran down my hand, the cracked glass, and onto the floor. The blood had formed a message that said, "_The darkness brings thirst. Thirst shall ressurect damnation."_ The other side of the glass shattered. "_And you will die."_

She sat on the floor, heart racing a million miles a minute. Her hand was in pain, and she never felt so terrified. She had no clue as to what was happening to her. She stayed like that until Kitty found her, and went to get Jean. She had been to afraid to say what had happened, and kept her mouth shut.

**Review review review.**


	4. Kavardke

**A/N: Hey people this is my first X-Men story, so no flamers. Constructive criticism is allowed though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. Raven, Osprey, and Tech belong to me.**

**Chapter 4 - Kavardke**

_"'Ey, see ya later, guys," the man told his buddies. After a night of drinking, he wanted to go home and collapse. He stumbled along the darkly lit streets. He saw a girl up ahead, and a cute one at that. She was standing by the bridge, all alone. He was pretty sure he was able to bring her home. Her dark colored hair covered her eyes, a color he couldn't define._

_"Hey, baby, how you doing?" he asked, trying to sweet talk her. She turned and glared at him. Her eyes were the color of blood, with a black slit for the pupil. Scarlet markings the color of blood entwined her body like ribbons. A tail moved itself behind her, it's end held another demonic eye, with two extremely sharp blades growing through it. A dark aura surrounded her body, shaping and forming itself. He didn't have time to scream as the bladed-tail went through his throat._

Raven woke up. She had fallen asleep again. She hadn't meant to. After what had happened last night, and this morning, she had been told to rest. Someone would be stopping by every once in a while to check on her. Her bandaged hand was resting under her head. She had only a few cuts on her hand, but not deep enough to have stitches. She had refused to tell anyone what had happened. It was bad enough she could be the worst killer in the Mansion ever, but she didn't want them to think she was insane.

She heard a knock on the door. She could tell by the heartbeat that it was Scott. "Come in," she called out. He entered the room. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. Raven didn't really like Scott, but she didn't know why either. "Nothing just checking in on you."

"I'm not an animal, I'm not going to do anything stupid like kill anyone or rip the room apart. You don't have to keep checking in on me every hour on the hour," she growled. "Just leave me be." She put her head down onto the pillow, hiding her face.

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was still there. "Go away!" she mumbled into the pillow. Raven doubted if he could hear her. She felt him walk closer to her. Her head popped up from the pillow. "Go away or I'll kill you!" she shrieked. He froze in his tracks. She glared at him enough to make King Kong freak out. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going. I'm gone," he said, backing out of her room. He shut the door. She flopped her head back on the pillow. She was so exhausted. In her entire to months that she remembered, she had never been this tired.

There was another knock on the door. "I said go away!" she yelled, thinking it was Scott again. It wasn't. It was Rogue. "Hey Rave, how ya doing?" she asked. Her slight southern accent comforted Raven. "I don't know, Rogue. I just feel tired, that's all," she lied through her pillow. It was the exact opposite. It felt as though she was a caged animal, just trying to get out. No matter how hard she tried, it was as though something was holding her back.

"Oh, Rave. There's a new person here. I think you would like to meet them," she said, trying to cheer up her dark friend. She shook her head, face still planted in the pillow. Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, see you later then."

After she left, Raven stood up. There was something about her, something that was different. Her spine ached, but there was a stillness inside her. She could vaguely remember there being at least something moving, stirring in her mind. It seemed as though it could be most active at night. She fell onto the bed in a heap. She focused on where she hurt the most. The back of her head. From what she could recall, most activity that went on happened between there and her belly.

If she thought about it as a diagram. The bubbling in her belly was her energy, where she got her stamina and mass of her power. The back of her head was where she controlled it. But it felt as though she couldn't control it. She tried to search her mind, as she had felt before, and was stunned. It was as if there was a wall in her mind, blocking her from something. She could see it, and reached out. It felt as though it was made of something. She couldn't explain the feeling, but somehow she knew what it was. It was all too familiar to her.

A sharp growling noise came from the other side, and she was stunned. '_¿Qué fue eso?' _she wondered. **_Fui yo, mi niño,_** the voice spoke back. Raven gasped. It understood her? And she knew it's language. _¿Quién es usted? ¿Me puede decir usted que algo? _she thought furiously. **_A su debido tiempo, mi estimado_**, it told her, laughing. The voice that came from nowhere seemed to dissapear as such. It sounded like many male voices in one. It's voice was terrifying, and yet comforting all together. _¡Dígame por lo menos su nombre!_

_**Muy bien. Me llamo Kavardke.**_

**Review review review! Please? And here are the translations.  
**_¿Qué fue eso?' - What was that?  
__**Fui yo, mi niño, - It was me, my child.  
**__¿Quién es usted? ¿Me puede decir usted que algo? - Who are you? Can you tell me anything?  
__**A su debido tiempo, mi estimado - All in good time, my dear.  
**__¡Dígame por lo menos su nombre! - At least tell me your name!  
__**Muy bien. Me llamo Kavardke. - Very well. My name is Kavardke.**_


End file.
